Casada a la fuerza y con el mismo demonio
by Darkpink Angel
Summary: Espero que sea de su total agrado.Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.
1. Matrimonio por conveniencia

_Casada a la fuerza y con el mismo demonio_.

I capitulo

_Un matrimonio por conveniencia._

_En la mansión Hyuga, una chica recién despertaba, todavía no asimilaba, que por complacer a su padre arruinaría su vida casándose con aquel hombre dentro de dos días; desde su habitación podía escuchar a la servidumbre ajetreada por la ceremonia de compromiso de esta noche-con gran pesadez se levanto de la cama a ducharse, al instante salio con un vestido ceñido al cuerpo, se maquillo un poco para disimular las ojeras._

_Completamente preparada salio de su habitación con un bolso en mano, en pasillo se encontró una sirvienta esta, hizo una leve reverencia hacia la chica para luego avisarle sobre el desayuno._

_- Ohayo Gozaimasu, Ojousama._

_- Ohayo, Mimiko-san._

_-Ojousama, va a desayunar._

_- No, voy a salir, disfrutare mis últimas horas de libertad._

_- Hinata-ojousama._

_Hinata salio de la mansión sin percatarse que en el estudio 2 hombres discutían sobre esa absurda ceremonia de compromiso._

_- Otousan, detén esta barrabasada; hinata solo tiene 16 años. _

_- Imposible Neji, así salvaremos la empresa._

_- Sacrificando la felicidad de mi hermana, casándola con alguien que no ama y todo por tu maldito egoísmo._

_- No eres nadie para juzgarme, hijo._

_- A que punto llegas, no te reconozco Hiashi Hyuga._

_Ante esas palabras, el joven se marcho del estudio dejando a su padre en el lugar, aun abrumado por la decisión de su progenitor, lo único, que quedaba era apoyar a su hermana en todo-más sabiendo que ella amaba al idiota Uzumaki Naruto. En el parque la Hyuga se encontraba merendando, tomo el celular de su bolsa y llamo a su amiga._

_- Ohayo, Tenten._

_- Ohayo Hinata, que deseas._

_- Tenten acompañe ir de compras, onegai._

_- Hai, paso por ti en 15 minutos a tu casa._

_-No estoy en casa, te espero en el parque._

_- De acuerdo hinata._

_:::::::O:::::::_

_En la residencia Uchiha también, habia mucho revuelo por la ceremonia de compromiso del señorito Sasuke-en el balcón 2 hombres platican mientras toman el té uno de ellos mostraba una satisfacción en el rostro; por haber obtenido tal adquisición por mujer._

_- Hijo, se te ve contento._

_- En cierta forma padre, esa niña es hermosa_

_-Muy bella sin lugar a duda, es de familia._

_- Por supuesto, ella es hija de Hiashi Hyuga padre._

_- Vaya, vaya mis felicitaciones._

_Gracias viejo._

_Padre e hijo tomaron un sorbo de té, voltearon al escuchar unos pasos su sorpresa fue grande cuando vieron que era un hombre; el primero en hablar fue Sasuke._

_- Hmp, Itachi._

_-Que tal estupido hermano, hola padre._

_- Hmp._

_- Dime Sasuke, es verdad que contraerás nupcias con una Hyuga._

_- Si porque._

_- Nada en especial, vine para despedirme, Hasta pronto._

_:::::::O:::::::_

_Por el centro comercial caminan dos chicas, una iba hablando mientras la otra se dedica a escucharla, no podía creer cada palabra-parecía relato de telenovela; al pasar por el área comía una sugirió que era hora comer la otra asistió con la cabeza, entonces ambas se adentraron a un restaurante tomaron asiento mientras la atendían._

_- Hinata, aun así te vas a casar con él._

_- Se lo prometí a mi padre, Tenten._

_- Hina solo tienes 16 años._

_- Que más da, por cierto estarás presente en la ceremonia verdad._

_- No Hinata, esta noche me marcho a Paris con mis padres, lo siento._

_-Ni modo._

_- Tratare de llamarte todos los días._

_- Estaré esperando tus llamadas._

:::::::O:::::::

_Rápidamente oscureció, en la residencia Hyuga habia dado comienzo a la ceremonia-estaba atestada de grandes empresarios, prestigiosos políticos, y la prensa; todos en espera de conocer a la prometida de Uchiha Sasuke._

_Arriba en la habitación, Hinata era terminada de arreglar por su sirvienta personal, al estar lista bajo al salón por las escaleras mientras bajaba era admirada por los presentes a pesar de vestir sencilla se veía hermosa con ese vestido chino rojo abierto a ambos lados de las piernas y con el cabello recogido en un moño acompañado de una horquilla con perlas incrustadas-al final de las escaleras Sasuke le esperaba con la mano extendida, la cual acepto con desgano._

_Mientras se habría espacio para llegar al centro del salón se podían escuchar rumores por parte de los caballeros._

_-Es muy hermosa la hija de Hiashi Hyuga._

_- Si fuera 10 años más joven la hubiera convertido en mi esposa._

_En el centro del salón la pareja dio inicio al baile, para ser seguidos por el resto de los invitados, era increíble lo bien que disimulaban su desagrado mutuo parecían 2 enamorados a simple vista. La ceremonia continúo sin percance alguno hasta culminar._

:::::::O:::::::

_Dos días han transcurrido desde la ceremonia de compromiso, exactamente hoy se llevara a cabo el matrimonio entre Hinata y Sasuke a medio día._

_Toda la servidumbre de la residencia Uchiha esta a más no poder con la celebración de la boda, corrían de aquí para allá exaltados, cada detalle era supervisado por Mikoto Uchiha la señora de la casa._

_En la recamara principal la futura señora Uchiha se terminaba de arreglar, todavía no podía creer que por complacer a su padre hoy arruinaría su vida cazándose con alguien que no ama, sin más se soltó a llorar no sabia que seria de su vida; también que no volvería ver a Naruto—tomo su celular y marco su numero de teléfono tenia que explicarle todo lo sucedido; pero antes de poder hablar una mano le arrebato el teléfono; rápidamente la ojiluna voltio haber quien era._

_- Sasuke…_

_- Ibas a llamar a Uzumaki Naruto._

_- Que te importa._

_-Estas a 15 minutos de convertirte en mi esposa, si me importa._

_- ….._

_- Bajemos nos están esperando para dar inicio._

_Todos los presentes están en el jardín, Sasuke espera la entrada de Hinata al lado izquierdo del altar, una de las sirvientas da el aviso que su señora va entrar, entonces todos se ponen de pie y empieza a sonar la marcha; al llegar hinata al lado del azabache-el sacerdote da inicio la boda._

_Cada palabra que pronunciaba era eterna tanto que Sasuke comenzaba a desesperarse hasta que llego a la parte de los votos matrimoniales._

_- Uchiha Sasuke, acepta a Hinata Hyuga, como su esposa, para amarla, respetarla, cuidarla tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe._

_- Acepto._

_- Hyuga Hinata, acepta a Uchiha Sasuke, como su esposo, para amarlo, respetarlo, cuidarlo tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe._

_- Hai, acepto._

_- Ahora los declaro marido y mujer, Sasuke puedes besar a la novia._

_El azabache tomo por la cintura a la ojiluna atrayéndole hacia él, este ladeo un poco la cabeza hasta el oído de la chica, susurrándole._

_- Bienvenida al infierno, Señora Uchiha. _

_Con esas palabras Sasuke sello su unión con la Hyuga mediante el besó, todos aplaudían por los nuevos Señores Uchiha, la fiesta continuo a pesar de que la pareja se marchó hacia el hotel donde pasarían su primera noche juntos o algo parecido._

_En la suite del hotel, el azabache tira a Hinata en la cama, rápidamente desgarra el vestido de novia dejándola completamente desnuda- la abre de piernas, él se acomoda en medio, para luego penetrarla con fuerza haciéndola gritar de dolor cosa que ni le importo, continuo embistiéndola agresivamente hasta llegar al punto eyaculando dentro de ella, salio del interior de su mujer; se vistió y abrió la puerta de la habitación dejando ver a 6 hombres de pie, Sasuke les indico que podían pasar, pero antes de marcharse se acerco a ella y le dijo._

_- Cielo, trata de complacer a estos 6 caballeros, quieren divertirse contigo._

_El azabache salio de la habitación antes de cerrar la puerta les advirtió a los hombres que debían de tratar bien a Hinata, lo cual asintieron un si con la cabeza, al ver que aceptaron Sasuke cerró la puerta dejando que 6 hombres se divirtieran con su mujer._

:::::::O:::::::

_A la mañana siguiente, Hinata con mucho pesar despierta, por que su teléfono esta sonando, a como puede lo toma debido a su dolor, y contesta._

_- Hinata contéstate._

_- Na-ru-to._

- _Gracias a dios Hinata, te he tratado de localizar en estos tres días donde haz estado._

- …

_- Amor, me escuchas, Hinata._

_- Na-ru-to, olvídate de mí no soy digna de ti._

- _Que estas diciendo mi hime._

_- ….._

_Hinata no sabía como decirle a su amor, que estaba casada con otro hombre- quedó estática al ver a Sasuke salir del baño después de ducharse, este camino hasta ella tomo el teléfono y hablo._

_- Hinata ahora es mi esposa, Naruto-san. _

_- ¡Quien habla!_

_-Uchiha Sasuke, para servirle._

_- Como que Hinata es tu esposa, ella es mi chica._

_- Lo era, anoche la convertir en mi mujer._

_Sasuke corto la llamada al terminar con esas palabras, miro a Hinata para luego deshacerse del teléfono arrojándolo a la pecera, el azabache se le acerco y le dijo._

- _De ahora en adelante no necesitaras de un teléfono celular, ya que pasaras encerrada en la mansión_ _cumpliendo con tu deber, ahora duchese y vistase que nos vamos en 20 minutos._

-_Hai, mi Señor_.

_-Sigue con esa actitud Hinata._

_Continuara…._

_**Notas de autora:**__ Espero que esta nueva entrega sea de su total agrado, como podrán notar aquí Sasuke es bien cabròn, obliga a Hinata a acostarse con otros hombres después de haberla hecho su mujer._

_¡Hará Sasuke todo eso para su propio beneficio!_

_¿Quién sabe?_

_Nos daremos cuenta más adelante. Hasta pronto._


	2. La verdad tras el matrimonio

**II** capitulo

**_La verdad tras el matrimonio y una inesperada noticia._**

_Han transcurrido 2 años; Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba en la oficina revisando una pila de papeles, cuando su secretaria le interrumpe._

_- Uchiha-sama, tiene una llamada en la línea 2_

_- Si es mi esposa, dile que estoy en una reunión importante._

_- No señor, no es la señora, se trata del Señor Harima Keitaro._

_- Yo me encargo, Mariko-san, gracias._

_- De nada Señor, con su permiso._

_- Adelante._

_El moreno espero que su secretaria saliera, para contestar la llamada-cuando vio que cerró la puerta contesto._

_-Buenos días, Harima-sama a que debo su llamada_

_- De negocios obviamente, Uchiha-sama_

-_Usted dirá, estoy a su completa disposición _

_- Últimamente he observado como Uchiha Corp, ha aumentado su capital monetario-además de que algunos colegas comentaron que recibían una retribución por formar parte._

_- Exactamente, por ser socio de Uchiha Corp, gana el placer de pasar una noche con mi mujer._

_- Hump, ha captado mi atención como es su esposa Uchiha-sama _

-_ Permítame, le mandare una fotografía de ella a su correo- ya está _

_- Vaya, es una mujer muy hermosa; nos podemos reunir hoy en la noche para firmar el contrato._

_- Lo lamento Harima-sama, hoy no podrá ser tengo una reunión familiar _

-_Entiendo a la perfección, entonces que le parece mañana en la noche_

_- Perfecto, hasta mañana._

**:::::O:::::**

_En la residencia Uchiha, la ojiluna recién habría los ojos, últimamente ella sentía que estaba durmiendo más de lo normal, alguien llamo a la puerta-reconociendo la voz le dijo._

_- Adelante_

_- Buenos días, mi Señora_

_- Buenos días, a ti también_

_La sirvienta luego de saludar se abrió camino hasta los ventanales corriendo las cortinas de estos-la opalino aun acostada en la cama le pregunto a la sirvienta por él._

_- Donde está el Señor. _

- _El amo salio hace hora y media hacia la oficina_

_- Por dios! Que hora es, entonces_

_- Las 9:30 am._

_- Que tarde_

_Hinata estaba apunto de pararse de la cama, cuando un leve mareo la invadió obligándola a quedarse nuevamente en la cama-la sirvienta rápidamente ayudo a su señora._

_-Hinata-sama, se encuentra bien_

_- Hai solo fue un mareo_

_- Hinata-sama, deberías visitar al médico _

_- Nada de que preocuparse, es puro cansancio-puedes retirarte_

_- Como ordene madame_

_Por segunda vez, la opalino se levanto en perfectamente-busco algo de ropa y se dio un baño; al rato salio con un vestid0 blanco algo holgado_ agarro su cartera y bajo a desayunar, en el comedor la ojiluna comía normalmente cuando su estómago le obligo devolver todo lo ingerido. Sin apetito se levanto de la mesa, mando a que le prepararan el auto por que debía salir _ afuera en la entrada la opalino espera el vehículo; aprovecho para realizar una llamada._

_- Buenos días, consultorio del doctor Amago_

_- Hai, que se le ofrece_

- _Habla Hinata Uchiha, requiero de una cita con él, hoy mismo_

-_ Deacuerdo, ya se lo comunico_

_-Hinata-chan a que debo su llamada_

_- Necesito que me examine si puede, últimamente no me sentido muy bien_

_- Está bien, que tal ahorita mismo, tengo el cupo vacío de las 10:00 am_

- _Perfecto ya mismo le llego._

**::::::O::::::**

_La ojiluna subió al auto, dándole la dirección de su destino al chofer y este con gusto la llevo; pasado 30 minutos ya se encontraban en dicho lugar- ella se bajo del vehículo y se adentro al lugar hasta dar en la sala de recepción ahí una mujer sentada detrás del escritorio; me acerque y dije:_

_-Buenas, soy Hinata Uchiha_

_- Adelante el doctor la esta la esperando_

_- Gracias_

_Adentro del consultorio Hinata le relata al doctor los síntomas que venia padeciendo desde hace 4 semanas, el hombre tomaba nota hasta que la opalino termino su descripción de síntomas-el médico se puso de pie y camino hasta la camilla, desde ese lugar le hablo a ella._

_- Hinata-chan, cambiate de ropa para examinarte, detrás de esa cortina por favor _

_Claro, como mande doctor_

_Ya sentada en la camilla y debidamente cambiada, el doctor da inicio a la revisión general, antes de terminar le toma una muestra de sangre-intrigada ante esto le pregunta el por que._

_-Por qué la muestra de sangre?Doctor_

_-Es parte del procedimiento, y también para descartar cualquier enfermedad, es más tendrás los resultados en una hora._

_- Deacuerdo_

_La hora de espera culmina, el doctor tiene los resultados del análisis en sus manos- este los leía con detenimiento finalizada la lectura de estos, hablo:_

_- Hinata-chan, ya sé cual es el problema_

_- Tengo algo grave, doctor Amago_

_- Para nada, es todo lo contrario_

_-Lo escucho_

_- Hinata-chan, estás embarazada de dos semanas y media_

_- ..._

- _Hinata, que sucede_

_- Es imposible, no puedo estar em…ba…ra…za…da_

-_ Hinata-chan, vas a darle un hijo a tu esposo_

_- Por eso mismo dentro mí se esta formando el hijo de ese demonio o de esos demonios hambrientos de sexo (llorando) no quiero tener a este bebé, onegai _

_- No puedo interrumpir el embarazo, esta fuera de mis principios_

_El doctor al ver la reacción de Hinata por la noticia, le pidió ayuda a una enfermera para suministrarle un calmante, ya estando la ojiluna mas tranquila- el doctor Amago entablo una plática con ella pidiéndoles los motivos por el cual no quería al bebé; entre sollozos le contó todo al doctor_ este no podía creer la vida de casada que llevaba Hinata mientras narraba la historia, terminada el relato entendía a la perfección como se sentía ella y por que la toma de realizarse un aborto. Con mucha determinación el doctor le hablo:_

_- Te entiendo perfectamente, como médico no puedo ayudarte, pero como amigo sí- sin embargo piensa bien la decisión que haz tomado; esa criatura no tiene la culpa de nada, es un ser inocente que fue engendrado de una manera violenta. Prénsalo por esta semana antes de deshacerte de él._

-_ Hai, lo haré_

_- Hasta la próxima, si te decides me llama_

_- Hasta luego y gracias_

**::::::O::::::**

_En la mansión Uchiha dos hombres conversaban en el estudio, fuera de este Hinata recién llegaba del doctor, da su abrigo a la sirvienta cuando notó el abrigo de su padre colgado en el perchero ella le pregunto a la sirvienta._

_- Mi padre ésta en casa _

_- Si madame, esta con el Señor en el estudio_

_- Iré a saludar a mi padre, puedes prepararme el baño_

_- Con gusto _

_La peliazul se dirigía, hacia el estudio, una vez ahí estaba dispuesta a abrir la puerta se detuvo al escuchar a su padre hablar._

_- Sasuke-kun, mi hija ha cumplido sus expectativas en estos 2 años de matrimonio_

- _En cierta manera, si_

_- Por que?_

- _De vez en cuando se porta agresiva con mis socios, por dicha que a ellos les encanta ese comportamiento salvaje_

_- No puede ser mi Hinata es tan sumisa, tonta e ingenua como lo era su madre_

_- Pues no lo es, Hiashi-sama, sin embargo es el juguete sexual perfecto_

_- Al igual como lo era mi mujer un perfecto juguete sexual que complacía a los socios_

_- No Señor, mi mujer es una zorra perfecta_

_- Para algo ha de servirle mi hija, que tal si pasamos a los negocios_

_Ante vil conversación, tiro la puerta del estudio y entro, caminando hasta donde los hombres se encontraban- se paro en frentes de ellos abofeteándolos; ambos petrificados ante la acción de la chica, el primero en salir del trance fue Sasuke reclamándole _

- _Que diablos te sucede maldita mujer (enojado)_

_- No soy un juguete ni tampoco una zorra (enojada)_

- _Hija, escuchaste nuestra conversación_

_- Completamente, padre y ahora que estamos en esta situación, quiero saber porque me obligaste a casarme con él (señalando a sasuke con el dedo) _

- _Hinata, veras_…

_- Yo le diré Hiashi-san, escucha bien tu padre te dio como pago por haberlo salvo de la bancarrota._

- _Me entregaste como pago (atónita) te importaba más el dinero_

_- Esa es la verdad tras nuestro matrimonio Hinata_

- _Eres de lo peor Hiashi Hyuga, no quiero volverte a ver por el resto mi vida (llorando)_

- _Hija…._

_A tales palabras Hinata salio del estudio llorando hacia su habitación, sabia que del Uchiha espera cualquier cosa, pero de su padre jamás lo esperaba_ tan rápido como llego a la habitación así se encerró en ella; adentro decidió tomar un baño para aclarar sus ideas tenia mucho que pensar en especial sobre el bebé que crecía dentro de ella. Hinata de encontraba tan ida en sus pensamientos que no habia notado que alguien la miraba desde hace un buen rato, hasta que este hablo. _

_- Disfrutas del baño, cariño (tono sarcástico)_

_- Sasuke!Mi padre (tono miedoso)_

_- Hace rato se marchó, sal de la tina y ven hacia mí _

_- Hai_

_Lentamente se acerco a su esposo como lo demando quedando frente a frente, pero en menos de un parpadeo el moreno le propino una bofeteada que la hizo caer al piso-sin dejar escapar un minuto la levanto amarrándola por las muñecas y tirándola contra la pared._

_- Esto es una reprimenda, por levantarme la mano_

_Al no sentirse satisfecho con la bofeteada anterior, la siguió golpeando por distintas partes del cuerpo; la ojiluna lo único que hacia era llorar en silencio tragándose todo el sufrimiento; volvió en si cuando el moreno iba a golpearla justamente en el vientre se detuvo ante el grito de Hinata._

_- Vas a matar al bebé_

- !

_- Estoy embarazada (sollozando)_

_Con esas palabras la ojiperla cayo desmayada, estando en shock tomo a su mujer en brazos del baño y la acostó en la cama para luego salir de la habitación hacia el estudio nuevamente-en el pasillo Miho la sirvienta personal de hinata e encontraba sacudiendo aprovecho y le dijo._

_- Llamad al médico, tu señora ésta mal_

_Con eso continuo su camino al estudio necesitaba meditar y asimilar lo que le grito su mujer "estoy embarazada", en alguna etapa de su vida esa noticia le hubiese causado alegría, pero en estos momentos le cayo como balde de agua fría arruinándolo todo según él. _

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de autora:<strong>__ Que actitud más despreciable le di a Sasuke; por ahí di unas pinceladas el por que el matrimonio- también me pareció adecuado un embarazo no planeado (gomen los debo tener aburridos con el tema del embarazo)._

_Quiero agradecer a aquellas personas que se han tomado las molestias de leer mis barrabasadas(aun así me encanta escribirlas) y dejar comentarios esto me motiva bastante._


End file.
